Three's a crowd
by nixienoo
Summary: This is just SaraSofia drible, but worth a read I hope : enjoy!


Three's a crowd!

Sara stood against the kitchen counter watching her spoon do laps in her fresh cup of coffee.

"Are you waiting for it to drink it's self?"

A voice came beside her forcing her to look up, eye's tired and watery from the steam. She smiled pleasantly and replied "No, I err, I'm waiting on results from the lab, from Wendy, so I guess you can call it binding my time."

Sofia smiled, the comment amusing her. "Oh, there I was thinking you were tired… for some unknown reason." she shrugged.

The tone crept up Sara's spine and planted a seed, one that contradicted her better judgement. Quietly she looked down into the coffee which was still spinning in a whirlpool whist trying to hold back.

Sofia took the opportunity to close the gap, turning slightly to face the brunette "Hey, I was only kidding…"

It was a wake up call "Yeah, sorry I know." Sara was quick to look up and respond and their eye's connected for the first time since…

"Sara…" Sofia began, taking in a hot breathe of air before continuing "…If what happened makes you uncomfortable I…"

"What? No, I mean…" Sara moved to face her, the distance closing the gaze unbreakable and too late now to look away "I'm not, it's not! Absolutely not!"

Sofia bit her lip, the tension building "Well, you seem a little…" Sofia placed her hand on Sara's, fingers moving and in-twining them into a committed grip

"How come you're here?"

"I was going to say, a little distant! Don't change the subject." Sofia smiled at how well she knew Sara now, predictable and somewhat untamed.

"I am tired!" She admitted in defence with a subtle frown. Sofia nodded and lent closer, their bodies touching slightly. The crackling of paper and tuneful humming broke them apart, hands hot and eyes shifting they moved quickly, just in time…

"Ladies!"

They both looked up to see Wendy at the door; Sofia looked back to the sink and pulled a clean mug from the draining board.

"Wendy, hi!" Sara grinned somewhat reluctantly at the dark heard women by the door.

"I have the results Sara; didn't I promise you I'd make it quick?" Wendy said looking down at the A4 sheet mysteriously grinning to her self.

Sofia huffed loudly breaking their conversation.

Sara's eyes shifted back to the blond "Great!" she said quickly distracting Wendy from Sofia's game play "…and yes, tell me we have something?" Sara pleaded though the interest was only to hide her discomfort. The idea of Wendy seeing Sofia so close would be reason to gossip and it wasn't because it was Wendy, no, it was the idea of anyone knowing that scared her.

"Ok, first of all, yes I did get something for you…" she began, looking back and forth from Sara to the results "Are you ok, you look tired?"

Sofia laughed inwardly whilst pouring milk into steaming black coffee.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good, thanks!" Sarah nodded furiously, ignoring Sofia.

"…Ok, so a pre-warning, it's not what you were expecting." Wendy continued, her eyes darting back and forth from Sara to Sofia who was searching for sugar.

"It's not?" Sara asked, her eye's following Wendy's and yet Sofia not noticing or looking at either of them. "So if it's not, then what?" Sarah asked pushing her own mug aside and stepping closer to seeing the results.

"Carbon dioxide, is the source. I ran the test twice for you just in case, it's all there!" She said extending her arm to enable Sara to take it without much effort.

"God it's hot in here!" Sofia mumbled in the background as she spooned sugar from a jar into the liquid.

Sara looked back, trying to ignore her she continued "This is odd, Carbon Dioxide poisoning. Listen I think I'm going to speak to Gil about this…"

"God, I'm burning up!" The blonde breathed weekly.

Wendy smiled, looking once at Sara "Good idea!" and then pointed at Sofia "Is she ill?"

Sara smiled and waved a her hand at the idea "No, just tired I think…"

"I have every reason to be tired, and I'm hot!" Sofia added "I'm so hot!"

"Right, well maybe you should get some fresh air you do look hot! and well…" Wendy began as she slipped away from the entrance "…be good, the both of you!" she finished from corridor.

Sofia looked across to see Wendy gone and Sara posing with a bemused face. "What?" Sofia asked innocently.

"She's just doing her job!"

"Right!"

"You, teasing the situation doesn't help!"

"Come on, she was totally flirting with you, what am I supposed to do sit back and let her think I'm Ok with that?" Sofia hit back.

Sara placed a hand on her cheek "Hey, not so loud…" Sofia looked away "I think judging by her last comment she knows anyway." Sara told her, not so pleased with the idea.

"Of course she does, her radar is 20 meters high and connecting with every signal within a 5o mile radius!" Sofia said bluntly, smirking slightly at the image of it before sipping her coffee.

Sara's hand fell, sliding down Sofia's neck, her shoulder to her arm, finally settling like before in her hand. "You have no reason to be jealous."

"She like's you!" She complained, her hand pulling away slightly now.

"So? She seems to like you too, she said you were hot!!" Sara pulled her hand back into a grip.

Sofia's mouth twitched as it did often when she had something more to say, waiting Sara raised an eyebrow and Sofia answered "You know what, it's late, your tired, I'm tired and I'm groggy…"

"and hot!" Sarah added with a war goofy smile "We can always ask her if she'd like to join us!"

Sofia laughed, aware that Sara was of course joking. "You know what they say 'Threes a crowd' and I might get jealous. Hmm I think I just need a bed!"

"For sleeping in!" The brunette told her rather than asking.

"Well…" Sofia's eyes looked away as if to find the right words "..what else?"

Sarah pulled away and took both of the cups of coffee and poured them into the sink "It looks ok but it tastes like de-cafe!" and she pulled on Sofia's hand leading the way to the door.

Sofia smirked and followed her, knowing too well that come tomorrow they would need a good supply of caffeine


End file.
